


Of Life & Death

by strawberrypop11



Series: Ficlets & Short Stories [3]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Anal Sex, Fondling, Forced Relationship, Like Thirteen, M/M, Magic, Malistaire's like Forty, Mentions of Character Death, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, VERY YOUNG, wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: In the end, it was too late for Wizard City. The chosen one, Isaac Swiftward, has failed in his quest to defeat Malistare in Dragonspyre. However, Malistare felt merciful to the young wizard, giving the young one a proposition. One that will hold the fate of Wizard City in the palm of Isaac’s hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic dedicated to my childhood. I loved to play Wizard101, but was surprised that there aren't really any fics for Malistaire, or any OC relationships with the guy in general. So, I decided to ruin you guys childhood as well with this fic. -StrawberryPoP11 (P.S Sorry for any Grammatical Errors!)

“No!” 

The young wizard cried out as the casted Wraith spell weakened him, bringing his over one thousand health to a low one hundred. 

Even with his death shield, the spell still made Isaac’s health decrease greatly. In the process of having his health drained, his mania was shockingly low, only at a five. Isaac fell to his knees, he was doomed. His Centaur cost six, and his Seraph would do nothing to end this battle. Looking up underneath his leafy hood. Isaac narrowed his forest green eyes and glared at the black haired menace, who stood idly by, watching him with an amused expression on his pale visage. 

“Do you yield, Child?” the deep monotone voice echoed off the walls of the dimly lit arena. The all-powerful sorcerer pointed his staff at the young one. Isaac stood up in a threatening stance. He knew surely, that aim and what any spell Malistaire casted, would surely be the end of him.

“Never to the likes of you!” Isaac growled out, rummaging through his decks in a desperate attempt to find one of his healing spells that doesn’t use much mania. With a triumphant smile, he saw his beloved Fairy spell at the bottom of his deck. Discarding the other cards, he brought up the ancient and flimsy spell it to his lips, and kissed the card before saying the enchanted words derived directly on it. 

The words Isaac chanted were soothing like the sound of nature itself. 

All of a sudden, the spell floated out of his hand, landing straight in the center of the stone platform in which the two were dueling on. A green aura glowed around it, a second later, a small little woman, covered in green oak leaves, sprouted out of the card. 

The fairy was blonde, her hair tied back with a vine, she swirled around until she was off the ground, flying up a few feet, she hummed happily as she saw her friend. The fairy waved to Isaac and swiftly, she flew over to him, swarming him from his feet to his head in a spiral, leaving fallen bits of leaves that came off of her hand-crafted dress.

Isaac couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the little one’s shenanigans, fairies were well known to be a playful lot, and it was great that Isaac has known them this much, because there was a good chance he may never see the fairies, unicorns, and the other all-mystical life begins again. 

The thought of his demise made his laughing stop as the fairy approached his face. The tiny woman gave him a quizzical look, before giving him a large smile. She flew next to his ear and spoke joyfully,

“Fear not young one. The power of Life is on your side!” 

And with that, the fairy zipped back towards his face and gave him a huge kiss on his nose. 

After the kiss, the fairy vanished within the card, which floated back to its rightful owner’s pouch, kept to be used again someday. 

The feelings Isaac felt after that kiss were indescribable. The warmthness in his body was cozy and comforting. Almost like the hugs he got back from his friends in Ravenwood, or the gentle pat on his head from Headmaster Ambrose when he did something in the old man’s favor, like the many simple quests he got from him. Dear lord, did Isaac miss them.

Just the thought of them brought moisture to Isaac’s eyes. He brought his hands up towards his face to wipe away some of the fallen tears that landed on his cheeks. But, when he saw his hand, he let out a startling gasp.

On his hands, there was a glowing substance that’s color covered him in a greenish-white light. He looked all over himself and sure enough, the light surrounded all over his hooded figure. But, one thing that stood out, besides the glow coming off of him, was the feeling of undeniable power. Isaac could hear the hum of the doves in his ears. He could even hear Blossom, the kindest and most sweetest and wise tree in Ravenwood, chanting, along with the many other beautiful things from Life within his mind.

“You can do it young wizard, defeat Malistare, end the suffering and death he bestowed amongst many, defeat him!” 

“ _ That is enough _ !” 

Isaac shot up, not releasing he was staring at the ground the whole time, and came face to face with the Death Professor. 

Malistare was glaring at him hatefully, but there was something else hidden away in those cruel, bleach-white eyes. Isaac couldn’t make it out in time because he was soon being forced back by a gush of corrupted spirits that were released by Malistaire’s staff. 

Isaac was slammed up against the wall of the arena with a shocked gasp. The spirits latched onto him, gripping his clothes, Isaac let out an offended yell as one of the corrupted yanked down his hoodie so it laid uselessly on his shoulders. His short dirty-blonde hair crazed as he was repeatedly slammed back against the stone walls by the two spirits holding him, while the others tore at his cloak and woolen pants; ripping at them until they were nothing but rags of the once elegant gear Isaac wore.

“Stop this!” 

Isaac pleaded to the Death Professor, who in return, just stared at the boy with one of his pointed eyebrows arched in an expecting notion. After a few seconds, Isaac cut off the intense gaze of the older man, focusing more on the forgotten power that was still coursing through him. The glowing was still present on his body, 

‘What does it mean?’ the boy thought, returning to his mind once more, he heard Blossom’s voice and only hers say, 

“Use it young one, use the gift of life well.” 

The corrupted spirit fade out once the her voice echoed in his mind. He’s been gifted the power of life from that fae. Isaac let out a small, but determined grin. He looked up at the corrupted eyes of the spirits, they were dark, but Isaac could see the potential in them. With all the power he could muster, Isaac wrenched himself out of the corrupted ones hold, and with a mind of its own, the glowing aura around him blasted through the one of the spirits in front of him. The poor thing was off guard, as the energy surged through it. Isaac saw the corrupted figure start to crack, and within those cracks were the same color surrounding Isaac. 

The corrupted spirit let out a gut wrenching scream, as it’s counterparts watched on, captivated by the whole scene in general. Malistaire himself was watching on too. The older man’s eyes were wide, taking in the whole process. It was then Isaac could see that other emotion he couldn’t see before in Malistaire’s eyes. It was that of familiarity. 

‘But what could be so familiar?’ Isaac thought before turning his attention back onto the glowing spirit. 

The boy let out a gasp at what he saw.

There, where the corrupted spirit once was, stood a transparent Seraph in the wake. Isaac saw the sadness in her eyes, but he soon realized that the sadness wasn’t for being in distraught, it was sadness brought on by overwhelming glee. 

The large woman extended her white wings, which were now a faint green that was also clothed around the rest of her. She looked up towards her savoir and smiled, tears falling from her eyes, the lady’s lips started to tremble as she mouthed three words towards Isaac.

“Thank you, wizard.” 

The Seraph was gone after she said that she vanished, along with the other corrupted souls. In her place from where she once stood, was Malistaire. The older man held his grand specter with shaking hands, his mouth was wide open along with his eyes. With his other hand, he extended his pointer finger at Isaac.

“You...you…” 

But, Malistaire couldn’t even begin to gather his thoughts before he was thrown back with the sudden power of Life magic. 

The Necromancer landed directly on his arse, his staff got thrown out of his hand in the process, 

As it clattered loudly on the ground next to him. Malistaire tried to scramble for it, but he was soon pinned down by the power that Isaac has recently been endowed with. The green-white substance tied itself around his neck, squeezing his throat just a little bit while the rest of it wrapped around his body.

Isaac hesitantly stepped forwards as his magic restrained the great Necromancer, stopping just a few feet away as it was done with the bondage. Isaac then hollered down to him in a courageous voice.

“Do _ you _ yield, Malistaire?”

Silence. There was nothing but silence that was met with Isaac’s question. Malistaire just kept his neck craned up, looking at him with those snake-like eyes staring at him, like they were staring into the very depths of Isaac’s soul. It sent a slight shiver down his spine as Isaac maintained intense eye-contact with the number one foe of Wizard City. 

All of a sudden, Isaac felt a draining feeling from within him. He looked on in shock as he saw his magic that bounded Malistaire, diminish and the whitish-green turn into an ashy black within in a blink of an eye. 

“What?” Isaac asked himself, bringing his hands up, he looked at them in horror as he saw that his aura was matching. He shot a frightened look at the Necromancer, who’s smile produced fear in Isaac’s heart. His perfect set of teeth showing as his eyes glowed an ominous black.

“What’s happening to me?!” 

“You-” Malistaire said with a start as the dark-colored magic raised him up on his feet once more, another group of the magical energy returned his spector back to him. Malistare looked down at it fondly, caressing it while looking at Isaac while smirking. 

“-Are simply just a child.” 

With that statement, Isaac’s entire world crashed down on him. The magic that was once his, what was once Life’s was nothing more than Death’s now.

He was too weak to control it. 

Overcome by embarrassment of failure, Isaac dropped down to his knees again. The young one was tired, his hopeless grew within him like an illness as the fear of his own demise grew greater with each passing moment.

He stared up at Malistaire. 

Isaac knew he must be looking a wreck right now. Gear torn to bits, his once-golden brown hair a spew. Everything up to this moment was all for nothing. He failed. 

Isaac’s eyes began to water as Malistare walked closer to the boy. Each click of the Necromancer’s boots made the young Theurgist wince.

“Please.” Isaac looked down, having his hair cover his eyes in an attempt to look smaller, weaker, like the times where he was first beginning at Ravenwood. 

‘Ah, those days were the best.’ Isaac thought reminiscently. Being unaware of the dangers, practicing in Unicorn Way with Ceren Nightchant and fighting simple ghouls and rotting fodders with his friends. It seems like it all happened yesterday.

Now, he was stuck in a life-or-death situation, literally.

‘Perhaps, since I’m still a child, he’ll spare me?’ Isaac’s mind approached, thinking on the bright side of things. But, to Isaac, it all seemed ridiculous. Why would a powerful spell-caster such as Malistaire spare the one who bound him with his magic’s nemesis, told him to yield?

While Isaac was dwelling within his own mind, he didn’t notice Malistaire in front of him, until it was too late. 

A strong, firm hand gripped his jaw, and shot him up in the air until he was nose-touchingly close to Wizard City’s greatest foe. 

The young one stared right down into those haunting white iris of Malistaire. The pale man squished the boy’s cheeks hard, making the boy’s lips pucker up with it.

“Now child, what do you think I’m gonna do to you?” Malistare growled out with a slight hint of playfulness, but Isaac didn’t hear that. He only heard the threat aspect of the statement, sending his fight-or-flight response into action. First, Isaac started to flail wildly; kicking his legs about in an attempt to kick at the tall man. When that didn’t work, he tried using his hands, but they were too short, and even if they weren’t, they were too skinny to even do any damage to the older man. 

But, Isaac, surprisingly, didn’t lose hope. He noticed how close he was to Malistaire. They were nose-to-nose with him being slightly higher than the Necromancer. 

With the plan in mind, Isaac just had to execute it.

“Numphin” Isaac murmured.

“What?” Malistaire asked demandingly, the humour within him turned serious as he leaned just a bit closer to Isaac, “What did you say?” 

Isaac leaned in closer as well to the older man and said his remark very slowly and with perfect enunciating, gritting his teeth while doing so.

“I.Said.  _ Nothing _ .” 

The boy slammed his head with Malistaire's, instantly making the older man drop him in the shock of it all. 

“Ah! You damn brat!” the Necromancer hollered out, cradling his now-bleeding forehead in his free hand.

Isaac ran away as quickly as his thin legs could take him, fleeing to the large metal doors of where he had entered. But, all of a sudden, two large Deer Knights were summoned, one on each side. Once the two looked at Isaac, their nostrils let out a cloud of grey air in a huff. They pointed this spears at the young one. 

Isaac stopped himself before he got too close to the sharp weapons, he spun on his heal, and was met with something that wished he just stayed the direction he was facing.

Malistare was fuming with rage. His forehead was doused in red crimson blood, his cloak was a little ruffled up, and his braided black locks were in disarray. Behind the Necromancer was a cloud of darkness that shadowed the arena in a gloomy film. 

“That’s enough child. I’m done playing with you. Your games aren’t amusing anymore, just aggravating.” 

Isaac took a step back away, right into a, thankfully blunt tip of one of the Deer Knights’ spears, but it still made the wizard shot up in surprise. Isaac put both of his hands up, showing him his dirtied hands, that lacked the power he had those few moments ago. He retorted shakingly,

“A..and let you just kill me? I don’t think so.” 

Malistaire through his head back in a loud cackle. His specter sparked to life, as it glowed red, just like the lava all around them. 

“Kill you?” Malistaire asked after recomposing himself, a few chuckles escaped his lips a couple times before he was able to finish his thought.

“The living is more useful than the dead, Child.” 

“What?” 

“Think about it, the living are more sound, while the dead are more submissive.” 

Isaac gave his foe a quizzical look, “What does that have to do with me?” 

Malistare gave him a smirk and snapped both of his fingers, catching the boy off guard, unbeknownst to Isaac, the Deer Knights were approaching him. 

Before the boy could process what was happening, he was suddenly hauled back by the two undead knights. Each one holding his arm above his head, he gave a shout of protest.

“You know child, you remind me very much of my beloved Sylvia.” Malistare said, ignoring Isaac’s prior question. The older man suddenly dropped his specter, having it clang to the ground, Isaac gasped as the Necromancer’s large cold hands were placed on his chest. 

Malistaire’s hands bundled up the remains of the torn fabric left by the corrupted, and tore off the rest with one single tug, exposing a tan chest with brownish-pink nipples. Malistaire traced the younger one’s chest in small circles with his long skinny fingers, saying nonchalantly, “She had so much fight back then, just like you.” 

Isaac didn’t say anything. The poor boy was still in shock at the escalation of how things were going. Isaac looked up, away from the Necromancer, and stared directly into the red eyes one of the Deer Knights holding his arms.

‘What is like to be dead?’ Isaac wondered, looking into the undead animal, all the while ignoring the sensation of Malistaire’s fingers tracing the areola of his nipples. ‘Maybe it’s a peaceful feeling?’ 

Isaac kept wondering until he heard the white noises of Malistaire’s voice in the background fade as it became louder. Loud enough to break through the thoughts of the young wizard’s train of thoughts.

“You know, ignoring it won’t make it better for you.”

Isaac gaped at him for a second, before finding his voice once more, “What do you want from me?” 

Malistaire just smiled at the boy, disturbingly as if in a fatherly way.

“I want you to come to a decision.” 

Isaac arched an eyebrow at him, “What are my options?” 

Malistaire didn’t respond to the boy’s question, instead he kept on fondling the poor boy. Taking his attention away from one of his nipples, Malistaire brought his other hand down to the boy’s groin, and gave it a hard squeeze.

Isaac jerked violently at the action. Never has he ever been touched their by  _ anybody _ , not even himself has gone down there.

“W-what are you doing?!” the younger one asked horrified, shaking in the holds of the two Deer Knights, who’s expressions were still in a stoic look. Eyes still narrowed forward, staring at the far wall behind him.

Malistaire still said nothing to give insights to the boy on his motives. The only thing he did was bring his head down towards the boy’s smooth chest. Rubbing it with his forehead, he left a small splatter of his blood on Isaac’s left pec, who’s nipple caught the Malistaire’s eye. 

Bringing his thin lips towards the bud, Malistaire latched onto it and sucked like a babe to his mother’s tit. 

Isaac let out a small moan as he felt his cheeks blush red from the wet crevasse that has engulfed his left nipple. The boy felt the Necromancer roll the bud with his teeth, before giving it a hard bite.

Isaac let out a scream as he fought against the large hands of the two knights. Sobbing, as he felt the blood from his sensitive piece of flesh spurt out and trail down the side of the body. 

“Please” Isaac choked out when Malistaire began to lick up the line of blood with his serpent-like tongue, “Just tell me, what are my options?” 

Malistaire ceased his licking at Isaac’s question. Unlike last time, Malistaire looked up at the boy with a lusty grin on his face. The older man gave a firm grope to the boy’s growing arousal, before saying in a deep, alluring voice, 

“Would you like for me to stop?” 

Isaac nodded his head erratically, “Yes, please! Anything but this.”

Malistaire looked at him thoughtfully, before returning his hands back to his side. The Necromancer turned on his heel, his back facing the other three as his arms crossed together behind him.

“Very well, child. Here are your other options.” 

Malistaire turned his head around just slightly, to catch the expected gaze of the young boy. Oh, how he reminded him of his Sylvia.

“First, you can be mine. You can cook for me, love me, share relations with me, until death itself consumes me in it’s unexpected grasps.” 

Isaac visibly flinched at that suggestion. Never did he think that a man like Malistaire would find someone like him attractive, or even for a man in that matter. 

“Or,” Malistaire continued on, ignoring the looks of disgust on Isaac’s face, “I can plunge darkness in your heart and transform you into my loyal apprentice.” 

The older man smirk as he heard the gasp that followed suite with his statement, he turned around fully and looked at Isaac, staring at him with a lawfully cruel gaze. 

“If you chose that one, you’ll aid me in destroying Wizard City and help me conquer all of the Spiral together. You’ll watch your friends look at you in horror as you destroy them with the power of Necromancy.” 

“No!” Isaac screamed out, thrashing at the mere images playing in his brain at the Necromancer’s description of his fate if he were to choose that path. 

“I can’t do that!” Isaac yelled, in a desperate manner, “I’d rather be yours than succumb to that!”

“Then the decision is obvious, isn’t it?” 

Isaac flinched away as Malistaire came towards him, and replaced his hands once more on the boy’s chest. The older man leaned into the boy’s ear, feeling him shake as his a few of his facial hairs from his beard grazed the boy’s earlobe. Malistaire went back to playing with the boy’s chest, teasing his nipples, rubbing them back and forth rhythmically. The Necromancer, placed one of his thighs between the boy’s crotch, spreading his lithe legs, and rubbing the boy’s arousal in the process.

“Well, what is your choice?” 

Isaac bit back a moan before hardening his gaze at Malistaire, “Why do you want me anyway? What about Sylvia? Don’t you still love her?” 

The fondling stopped when those words left Isaac’s mouth. The boy and the Necromancer were still staring at each other, Isaac with a brave expression, while Malistaire just stood their with a pondering expression.

“I loved my wife deeply, more than anyone, even my own brother, Cyrus.” 

Malistaire went back to his caressing while he continued to speak, 

“But, you remind me so much of her, and if you don’t want this.. sorry excuse for a Wizardry school embellished, then perhaps you should choose wisely.” 

The young Theurgist gulped heavily, feeling the sweat trail down his brow, he balled his hands into fists in the Deer Knights’ grasp.

“I..I-” 

“Yes?” 

“I choose...I choose you.” 


	2. Smut

“Wonderful” Malistaire purred into the boy’s ears, before yanking Isaac down from the grasps of his Deer Knights. The Necromancer snapped his fingers together, and as soon as they were summoned, they had vanished with the dark magic. 

Isaac heard Malistaire say something to him, but it was inaudible due to the ringing in his ears. But, it didn’t stop one particular thought to surface from within his mind.

‘What had he just agreed to?’

Malistaire slammed the boy down on the stone floor of the arena, gripping both of his wrists with one of his hands, pinning the struggling boy down with so much force that it made Isaac wince in pain.

The young Theurgist closed his eyes, not wanting to see his nemesis face, in fear of if he does look, he’ll be second-guessing his decision.

Malistaire didn’t notice the boy’s cowering as his hands traveled down Isaac’s soft navel, stopping at the boy’s crotch area. The older man took the hems of the boy’s already torn pants, and ripped them off in one fluent motion. 

“No use needing these anymore, they’ll just get in the way.” 

“In the way of what?” Isaac asked, eyes still closed. He knew that his fear slipped out in his tone, but he couldn’t help it, he desperately needed to know what’s going to happen to him.

Malistaire said nothing to that. Instead, the Necromancer maneuvered his free hand so it was prodding at the bulge that was growing in the boy’s white undergarments.

Isaac moaned, his cheeks aflamed once again; matching the color of Madame Falmea’s fiery hair when she got ticked off about something,(Usually it was something unimportant.). Malistaire thought the boy’s blush was quite cute on his round face.

‘It suits him well.’ the older man’s thoughts echoed, and Malistaire couldn’t help but agree as he placed his large hands underneath Isaac’s underwear, touching and fondling the boy’s below average cock. Fondling his shaft, and caressing his foreskin.

The boy loved him let out a choked gasps from the new sensations he was feeling. Arching up, he touched Malistaire’s still clothed-chest with his own naked one.

“Please.” Isaac pleaded while his mind was fogging up with all the pleasure he was feeling. Nothing was coerce anymore, it was like walking on air for the boy. Even the Necromancer could see that, for Isaac’s eyes were glazed and shining with tears, but those tears didn’t fall, so Malistaire didn’t count them as tears of pain or sadness, instead they were tears of  _ desire _ .

“What do you want me to do, Child?” 

Malistaire teasingly asked, while his fondling became more aggressive on the boy’s manhood, and sometimes he was daring whilst doing it. Traveling his hand just a little below the boy’s balls, the older man’s long middle finger traced over the younger one’s entrance. 

Isaac kept moaning loudly. The sounds echoing off of the walls of the arena. Malistaire just smirked down at him, his magic was brewing within him, and he heeded its demands of wanting out. 

The Necromancer’s magic shot out, the mystical energy automatically went to the Life student, wrapping itself around him, physically pinning the boy to the ground, allowing Malistaire to free his other hand away from the boy’s wrist, a few ashy tendrils replaced his hand moments later.

The older man leaned back slightly, taking in the view of the aroused child. Malistaire bit his lips as his own arousal started to bloom too.

The old Necromancer could feel his bridges getting tighter as his own cock started to become erect from the younger one’s noises of pleasure.

Malistaire, with the speed of light, pulled down Isaac’s underwear. Releasing the boy’s arousal from it’s cage of fabric. Malistaire did the same for himself too, pulling his own pants down, he presented Isaac with a long, thick, pulsating, and red cock that has been pent up with a desperate need to fuck for  _ years _ .

“Take a good look child, it’ll be inside you momentarily.” 

Isaac could only gulp at the mere size of the Necromancer’s cock. The thing was hovering over his own cock as well, but unlike Isaac’s Malistaire’s was leaking a whitish substance from the hole in the tip.

The young Theurgist tried to ask what said substance was, but was caught off when the tip of Malistaire’s cock was right at the entrance to his hole. The magic bounding him, have angled his body in such a way so that it was easier to get the deed done more efficiently, for Malistaire. Isaac must have not noticed the slight change, until it was too late for him to process it. 

With a forceful thrust, Malistaire rammed his cock within the pliant student’s hole, making it tear with the intrusion, and with no lubricant or nothing, the torn flesh started to bleed as it leaked out of Isaac’s hole.

The Life student let out a gut-curdling scream at the thrust. It felt as if his insides were on fire as Malistaire’s cock impaled him deeply. Isaac’s thighs quiver while his eyes leaked rivers upon rivers of tears. 

“Stop!” Isaac screamed, “It hurts!” 

But, the young one’s pleading fell on deaf ears. Malistaire just kept on thrusting in and out, of the boy, not letting him adjust, not giving him any ease. 

Isaac was about to scream once more, but was cut off as he felt something hot and sticky surge through his bowels. Making him internally gag at the feeling of something like that so deep within him. 

The poor boy was still crying once Malistaire was done. Fast and rough were all the techniques that were necessary to establish his rules upon the boy without vocalizing it. The old Necromancer collapsed on top of Isaac, bringing his large hands up, he caressed the boy’s red, tear-ridden face. All expressing emotions of hurt and pain. 

“Don’t worry, child.” Malistaire whispered softly in Isaac’s ears, still inside of the young boy, he gave his nose a few kisses, meant to be warm and full of love, but to Isaac they only felt cold.

“Hurt is what usually comes first with death. But, acceptance will come soon after.” 


End file.
